


Sottile

by Inazumiana01



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inazumiana01/pseuds/Inazumiana01
Summary: "Bastavano piccoli gesti per far sì che gli occhi di Kuroo andassero sulla figura di Tsukishima, come ad esempio: prendere in giro Shorty, ordinare la borsa della palestra, leggere, pulirsi gli occhiali, allacciarsi le scarpe, asciugarsi il viso...Piccoli e semplici gesti.Peccato che il suo sguardo lo fregasse e andasse, puntualmente, sul culo di Tsukishima."
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Sottile

**Author's Note:**

> Beh credo di aver riassunto tutta la storia con questo pezzo. Scritta di getto e senza grandi aspettative...però mi piace. Spero che l'apprezziate anche voi.  
> [Flashfic 283 parole] [KuroTsuki implicita...più o meno]

  
  
Non era un qualcosa a cui faceva caso.  
Era istintivo. Il suo corpo - _e il suo sguardo ugh_ \- si muovevano di conseguenza.  
Infondo al suo fidanzato non dava fastidio, altrimenti gliel'avrebbe detto, no?  
Non faceva nulla di male. Allungava solo un po' lo sguardo...  
Ma hey! Non era colpa sua se i pantaloncini di Tsukishima erano troppo corti e gli mettevano in risalto il fondoschiena.  
Non era colpa sua se il suo ragazzo amava stuzzicarlo durante gli allenamenti _perchè si_ , Kuroo era sicuro che Tsukishima lo facesse di proposito. In modo sottile e sadico, quasi nessuno ci faceva caso. Ma Kuroo lo vedeva. Notava come l'angolo della bocca si alzasse leggermente ogni volta che riusciva ad ottenere il risultato sperato. E Tetsuro ci cascava sempre! Non che gli disturbasse la cosa, eh. Si trattava comunque di una bella visione e beh, chi era lui per privarsi di cotanta bellezza?  
Doveva ammetterlo, molte volte osservava il suo ragazzo senza che lui facesse qualcosa per attirare la sua attenzione. Bastavano piccoli gesti per far sì che gli occhi di Kuroo andassero sulla figura di Tsukishima, come ad esempio: prendere in giro Shorty, ordinare la borsa della palestra, leggere, pulirsi gli occhiali, allacciarsi le scarpe, asciugarsi il viso...  
Piccoli e semplici gesti.  
Peccato che il suo sguardo lo fregasse e andasse, _puntualmente_ , sul culo di Tsukishima.  
E, da come aveva avuto modo di notare, i suo sguardi non erano poi così sottili.  
Ma quella era solo una sua supposizione. Una supposizione avuta durante il campo di allenamento. Una supposizione dovuta a delle schiacciate che lo vedevano come bersaglio ogni volta che allungava un po' lo sguardo.  
C'era da dire che Daichi Sawamura aveva un ottima mira.


End file.
